newlooneytunesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production: Season 1, Part 1: Hare-Raising Tales
Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production: Season 1, Part 1: Hare-Raising Tales is the first DVD release of New Looney Tunes. It was announced on February 12, 2016 and was released on DVD on April 26, 2016 and includes the first fifty-two episodes of the first season of the series. Episodes Disc 1 #Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen #The Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze #St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone #The Bigfoot in Bed/World Wide Wabbit #For the Love of Acorns/The Game Is a Foot #The Grim Rabbit/The Wringer #White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian #Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny #Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off #Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend #Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy #Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow #Painter Paint Hare/The Spy Who Bugged Me Disc 2 #Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel #Big Troubles/Manner Maid #Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation #Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power #Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest #Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster #Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well #Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day #Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit #Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel #Pain & Treasure/Office Rocker #The Survivalist of the Fittest/The IMPoster #Bugs Over Par/Fast Feud Press release Source: TVShowsonDVD WABBIT, THE BRAND-NEW ANIMATED CABLE TV SERIES STARRING BUGS BUNNY IS SET FOR RELEASE ON DVD FROM WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Season 1 Part 1 APRIL 26, 2016 Looney Tunes returns to its slapstick comedy roots BURBANK, CA (February 12, 2016) - Bugs Bunny, one of the world's most popular cartoon characters, returns to entertain viewers in Wabbit, a new animated series set for release on DVD April 26, 2016 from Warner Bros. Home Entertainment (WBHE). The hilarious, heroic and mischievous bunny that cartoon lovers adore is back in a new, modern comedy series featuring cutting-edge animation, clever storylines and endearing new characters that will capture the hearts of Looney Tunes fans of all ages. Titled Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Season 1 Part 1, this release will feature 26 episodes on a two-disc set, and will retail for $19.97 SRP. What's Up Doc? More delightfully zany adventures with that carrot-crunching rabbit, Bugs Bunny! From Warner Bros. Animation, Wabbit is classic Looney Tunes with an updated look and engaging new characters. Squeaks the Squirrel and Bigfoot join Bugs Bunny on his new escapades. Wabbit also features several of Bugs Bunny's long-time, loyal Looney Tunes pals, including Wile E. Coyote, Yosemite Sam and the Tasmanian Devil...some of whom have new roles in Bugs' life. It's classic Bugs Bunny in present day situations. Now a whole new generation of viewers will be introduced to the lovable antics of that adorable, wisecracking bunny. Wabbit's premiere on Cartoon Network ranked #1 in its time slot across all Kids' networks with Boys 6-11 and ranked #2 with kids 6-11. The series was the #1 original kids program on basic cable with Boys 6-11 (Source: NHI, Nielsen Galaxy Explorer, Live-SD, 9/21/15). "Bugs Bunny is an iconic character that transcends time and continues to evolve. We know viewers will be enthusiastic about this incarnation of Looney Tunes, with one of the most popular characters at its heart. While it stays true to the original, Wabbit features a fresh, contemporary look and feel that we know viewers will find appealing," said Mary Ellen Thomas, Vice President Family & Animation Marketing. She added, "Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production Season 1 Part 1 is a must-have for cartoon lovers and Looney Tunes fans." About Warner Bros. Animation Warner Bros. Animation (WBA) is one of the leading producers of animation in the entertainment industry, producing and developing both CG and traditionally animated projects for multiple platforms, both domestically and internationally. For TV, WBA produces series such as Teen Titans Go!, The Tom and Jerry Show and the upcoming Be Cool Scooby-Doo! and Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production for Cartoon Network, as well as Mike Tyson Mysteries for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. As the home of the iconic animated characters from the DC Comics, Hanna-Barbera, MGM and Looney Tunes libraries, WBA also produces highly successful animated films - including the DC Universe Animated Original Movies - for DVD. One of the most-honored animation studios in history, WBA has won six Academy Awards, 35 Emmy Awards, the George Foster Peabody Award, an Environmental Media Award, a Parents' Choice Award, the HUMANITAS Prize, two Prism Awards and 20 Annie Awards (honoring excellence in animation). Academy Award(s) & Oscar(s) are registered trademarks and service marks of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. About Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Inc. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment (WBHE) brings together Warner Bros. Entertainment's home video, digital distribution and interactive entertainment businesses in order to maximize current and next-generation distribution scenarios. An industry leader since its inception, WBHE oversees the global distribution of content through packaged goods (Blu-ray Disc and DVD) and digital media in the form of electronic sell-through and video-on-demand via cable, satellite, online and mobile channels, and is a significant developer and publisher for console and online video game titles worldwide. WBHE distributes its product through third party retail partners and licensees. Gallery Wabbit S1Pt1.jpg|Front Cover A1KsO8fNiCL._SL1500_.jpg|Back Cover vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h44m47s618.png|Main Menu (Disc 1) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h45m23s390.png|Episode Selection Part 1 (Disc 1) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h45m27s082.png|Episode Selection Part 2 (Disc 1) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h45m30s389.png|Episode Selection Part 3 (Disc 1) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h47m23s930.png|Main Menu (Disc 2) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h47m30s803.png|Episode Selection Part 1 (Disc 2) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h47m36s771.png|Episode Selection Part 2 (Disc 2) vlcsnap-2017-12-25-20h47m42s117.png|Episode Selection Part 3 (Disc 2) 6F4A697E-7C41-4404-8D2E-9225F2F00900.jpeg|Disc 1 4D38FC0C-091C-4370-BF88-D38A97EB6ED1.jpeg|Disc 2 Category:DVDs